bridgerpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of BridgeRPG
Rules of BridgeRPG 1. Do not lie to admins outside of roleplay or break rules after being warned. Punishments are lessened by player cooperation, and we rarely punish anyone. 2. Metagame - Do not use information your character does not have access to. For example, you cannot assume someone is a criminal because of their job. 3. Shitplaying - Avoid being annoying. Do not bunnyhop, spam punch/push, propminge, destroy houses for no reason, or be unresponsive to the actions of other players. 4. RP Evasion - Do not disconnect, suicide, change jobs, change name etc to avoid a roleplay situation like being kidnapped or arrested. Do not ignore the actions of other players, regardless if they are from /me or from game mechanics. Do not force actions on other players using /me (powergame), i.e. "dont move, you're tied up!". Give players time to respond and react to your /me actions. 5. Exploits - Do not use any hacks, exploit any bugs, or build bases designed to put raiders through a gauntlet. Keep your base fair and straightforward, and correlate it to your character's role and wealth. Do not use transparent, flashing, invisible, or otherwise ugly materials. Try to make your base look good. Overly laggy bases may be removed. 6. Propblock - Do not block any doors with props unless the prop is a fading door with a clearly visible keypad on both sides. Blocking windows is fine. 7. NLR - You cannot use information linked to your death after respawning, for instance you cannot report someone to the police for killing you as it is a new life. Exceptions are made for deaths during group affairs, for example if a member of one gang was assassinated by another, he could continue to fight that rival gang. 8. RDM - Do not kill people excessively or for no reason. We are very tolerant of what most servers consider "rdm". 9. Any job can steal, lockpick, or kidnap. Only classes marked as "raiding classes" in their description can mug or carry weapons when lockpicking. If you are not a raiding class, do not lockpick while carrying weapons. Be reasonable with mugging and kidnapping prices, and avoid being overly inhumane without a reason when raiding. Express good judgement, this rule can be broken within serious roleplay. 10. Never advert raiding, stealing, mugging, or kidnapping. Advert is to be used only for advertisements. OOC is disabled, but you can contact admins with any questions or reports using command. Make use of /pm and /g to communicate with other characters. Tips and guide The map is blocked for a reason, Admins have done this to limit map size and allow for special events. Every 10 minutes, you are taxed for 3% of your wealth. You get a salary every 3 minutes. A processor refines 2 Zen every minute, or 20 Zen every tax. Equilibrium is the point where your income balances out your tax. When your wallet is below the equilibrium point, you will gain money until you reach it. If it is above the equilibrium point, you will lose money until you reach it. This does not account for outside influences like dying and being raided. With only a salary and no processors(printers), your equilibrium point will be 495 Zen. With three processors(the max without stealing or sharing), your equilibrium point will be 2475 Zen. To find your wallet's equilibrium point, use this equation: income per 10 minutes x 33 = equilibrium point Any job can steal, lockpick, and kidnap! However, only classes marked as "raiding class" in their description are allowed to carry weapons while lockpicking. You can press E to push people. This adds new depth to melee combat and can be used to defeat bodyblockers. When lockpicking, press A to turn the lock. When there is no mayor, the police will enforce these basic laws: Do not attack someone unless in self defense. Drugs and processors are illegal. Do not steal or break into homes. The Mayor can make any laws he wants except for legalizing assault and theft. He can, however, order the police not to enforce any laws, creating a state of anarchy. The mayor does not lose his job on death, but he can be demoted to be "overthrown". Special events will happen quite often in BridgeRPG. Look for hints and announcements to track these.